Talk:Return to Total Drama Island
This was a really good first chapter. I already love Francine and Jessica. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Do you want the text to look that way? (if you take away the spaces in front of the sentences, that should make it look normal...) SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:17, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks :D Yeah I was having trouble with the space, I had no clue what was up. Chapter two coming this weekend. Yay! SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:15, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Love your story! Although reading Andrew's lines do get confusing, the story's really great!TDIRM here! Thank You so much :D ! Yeah, Andrew's accent is a little confusing when translated into print. O.O Wow! That...Was...AWESOME!!!!!(Owen moment! XD)--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Your too kind :) --TDIwriter 18:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Good chapter, a few spelling errors, though. I love the way you write action. I was so close with my first guess of who would be eliminated (even though I love Kevin). After reading it, I was thinking, "Wait... Who's Gerald?!" Then I reread the whole, "Try not to be voted off too early" thing. Duh! You made one huge mistake, though... You said Chris had a heart. Lol! Keep up the good work. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:52, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll go back here in a minute and hunt those typos down --TDIwriter 01:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I was expecting Francine to go, but am glad she didn't. Go Rachael, in that challenge. Another good chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:37, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Sprinklemist's top five favorites: 1. Kevin 2. Reese 3. Francine 4. Rachael 5. Jessica I finally remembered what I wanted to say. I loved how you put a translation beside Andrew's lines. It was hilarious. I seriously cannot understand southern accents. If someone with a heavy southern accent is on a reality show, you might as well put it on mute when they come on. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:28, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Is that characters or drawings? --TDIwriter 03:40, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, even I was forgetting what I was intending him to say, so the translations were a little necessary --TDIwriter 03:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Characters. SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm sad because I don't have time to read the next chapter, today. I'll get to it when I can... SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I got to read it, finally. Great chapter. Keep up the good work. Andrew is probably my sixth favorite... At this present time. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Go Parker! --TylerRocks26 20:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I loved chapter five. It was really funny, especially the subtitles lines, and the firefly thing. Lol. A trip to Boney Island? Yay! SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You posted two chapters, yesterday? I didn't notice, until just now. Another great chapter. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Hilarious chapter. You finally explained Kevin's hair. And Parker stroking his soul patch? Epic. Keep up the good work :D Tybalt941 New chapter soon? SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Writing Chapter Nine right now, in fact. Today or tomorrow for sure. --TDIwriter 16:08, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I had a feeling one was coming. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:25, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Predictions If anyone would like to make any sort of predictions, you can put them here. (Chapter 2 will be up tonight) My guess for winner is Tristan. My guess for first out is Kevin, for obvious reasons. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:17, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Interesting --TDIwriter 23:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I think Jessica will be the first girl eliminated... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I think Hannah will win it, although I'd love to see Parker bring home the gold --TylerRocks26 05:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I'm kind of thinking that Quinn might win... But I'll stick with my original choice of Tristan. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:45, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Man, the Ducks suck. Anyway, I hope that Brandon isn't going to swing the Foxes around for a losing streak. I love the Foxes. If a Fox doesn't win, I'm going to be mad. Actually, never mind. I hope Parker's Soul Patch wins. --Tybalt941 I was totally thinking that Quinn was going to win, or at least become a couple with Tristan... Although, two characters are coming back, I'm assuming... SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:19, 16 July 2009 (UTC) That may be a possibility...*ignores obvious super-hints in Quinn's exit speech* Relationship with Tristan? Thats an interesting guess--TDIwriter 16:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Thank You I'd like to thank Sprinklemist for drawing my characters :) You're welcome... I guess I just love designing characters. I think they're better than most of my own character pics, but I'm just improving with Paint. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) There may be a slight delay on Chapter Five, I've got a personal issue going on....--TDIwriter 20:30, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Great eighth chapter. Although I'm sad about the Foxes loss, YAY KEVIN! The biggest fan of 13:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you :). Man, does everyone prefer the Foxes over Ducks? lol --TDIwriter 14:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Didn't the Ducks have Gerald, the most useless excuse for a character? The biggest fan of 14:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Um...yes? --TDIwriter 14:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Then I pretty much hate them. Except for a few characters. The biggest fan of 16:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Which ones do you like? --TDIwriter 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Great chapter. Good challenge idea. Hannah's loss in the challenge was... So hilarious. *laughs* Anyway, I like a lot of the Ducks... Kevin, Rachael, Reese, Nicole, and Jessica. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, Parker's last name has to be based on Back to the Future. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Correct about Parker's last name. And Sprinklemist, you are one of the only people I've talked to who hasn't disliked the Ducks almost entirely --TDIwriter 01:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I have no idea why no one likes them. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry about Chapter nine's length....--TDIwriter 18:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter nine was my favorite chapter so far. The writing and dialogue were beyond funny. I laughed out loud more times than I can even remember. Great job. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:45, 7 August 2009 (UTC) I second that, Sprinklemist! Tybalt941 Ha, thanks guys! --TDIwriter 03:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Just read this, and saw that most people prefer the Foxes to the Ducks. I disagree, I only liked three of the Foxes: Quinn, Hannah and Tristan. I like the Ducks more, because they have Jessica and Parker, my favorite characters, and I dislike Andrew, a Fox. Thanks, I'm not sure why most dislike the Ducks, my friend says it's because they have the antagonist, but besides Rachael, they're mostly nice people, while the Foxes have a few anti-heros, (Tristan, Quinn in her final chapter...) --TDIwriter 20:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Good chapter, I started to think Steven was going home...--TylerRocks26 14:49, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Jessica didn't have much of a storyline, but I expected her to get one. I'll miss her. Great chapter (I also thought Steven was out, nice twist). SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Jesssica was one of my favorites, but I couldn't really think of a lot for her to do. I'm a little surprised no one mentioned the Rachael-Tristan alliance --TDIwriter 15:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah... I have no idea what will happen with that, but I think it will somehow propel Tristan into the finals... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:22, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Still think he'll win? --TDIwriter 15:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I do. I feel like he's the main character. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:25, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, by the way, Tristan's personality isn't based on mine (despite being a very sarcastic person, I'm not as bad as he is). I just wanted a jock who wasn't all "Ugh Smash!" or physically inept. --TDIwriter 15:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Or dumb. Lol. I still think he will win... If Kevin doesn't... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Good Chapter. (C'mon Foxes! You can do it!) --TylerRocks26 14:25, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I liked it to. I knew what Wendy's problem was since her "Wait... You're from America?" line last chapter. I wonder what she had to tell him, though, as she sailed off... I felt that everyone was developed really well. Parker sounded really... gay (literally), this time, but I don't blame him for not being attracted to Nicole. Lol! SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I'm sure we'll find out what she had to say...all in good time Sprinklemist, all in good time....Oh, Parker was....suppose to sound gay. --TDIwriter 14:54, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *shifts eyes* New from TFC, Parker and Julio: A Love Story. That would go over well. ROTFL! Anyway, Zuma and Laura were great in this chapter... The Lovesick Puppy line... Sounds familiar, lol. Plus, the Jose Leguizuma line was hilarious. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Lol, that would be interesting, to say the least. A lot of the things were written on impulse this chapter, The Lovesick Puppies (lol), Jose Leguizuma, Parker's...opinions, were basically thought up as I wrote the next line. --TDIwriter 15:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I usually write that way, too. The first chapter of TD:BI and TFC were extremely well thought out, though. I had everything planned. The only things left out that I had originally planned for TFC were Nicole and the cheerleader girl from Total Drama Cruise were going to be cheering for people from the audience, and Yi Min was going to apologize to Vince for hitting him in the "tentacles". XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:09, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Tentacles *falls over laughing* Oh, how I wish you'd left that in...*wipes away tear* Well, I had planned to have one of my characters come off as possible being homosexual a while ago, butI didn't know who to use. After going through each in my head, I felt that Parker would be the most plausible. --TDIwriter 15:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I almost made a couple out of two male Boney Island characters... But kind of thought against it. I forgot about the tentacles line while writing it, but it's slightly on the risque side... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Wha? Who? (I don't know if it's really that risque, I mean, they had to eat bull 'tentacles' in the show) --TDIwriter 15:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) You mean beef meatballs? Lol. I think it's a little late, now, to put the line in. Maybe it isn't. If I got any complaints I'd probably remove it. The couple was... going... to... be... Stevie... and... Levi. (I told you I love shocking people) SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) (00) STEVIE and Levi? I remember you saying Levi was almost written as gay...but Stevie? Thats news to me, lol. --TDIwriter 15:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Stevie always seemed extremely gay to me. LOL! The way that he's always extremely accepting of others, and open minded, was what I thought of. The main reason I didn't want to make him gay was because of his conversation with Zane. It would be a little redundant for a gay character to not think of being gay as an insult, in my opinion. I don't plan on making either one gay, but I don't exactly have any other relationships planned for either one of them. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:41, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I never saw Stevie as gay...I'm pretty accepting and open-minded, and I'm not, so I guess that might be why. It would be pretty redundant for Steviie to have that conversation if he was gay himself....wouldn't have the same message, I guess. --TDIwriter 15:45, 19 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I wanted Stevie to be. Accepting, but not gay himself. I'm glad it turned out that someone else viewed it that way. I really don't want my stories to be sexually charged in any form... *Thinks about TFC* Darn you, Julio!!! SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) There, there, Julio did his best to stay professional --TDIwriter 15:55, 19 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think Parker came off as gay. I'm not attracted to Nicole either. And the John Leguizamo (pronounced Le'gee'zamo) refrence was the best part. Tybalt941 19:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) What's with Reese's attraction to Nicole all of the sudden? I always thought that Reese would look like one of the prototype DJ edits... Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 19:01, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Well Tybalt, I should hope you aren't, since she is a fictional character. Reese's attraction to Nicole will probably end up being a one-shot thing, mostly just to give Reese something to do besides lift things. Parker wasn't suppose to be flat out gay, I just wanted it to sound like he may possibly be (helps to set these things up now, as opposed to later). I don't intend to to any couples past what has already been established. --TDIwriter 22:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) They aren't raisins? (Vagueness rules) Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 16:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) They certainly are not raisins. --TDIwriter 17:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Seeds? Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 17:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Who knows what they are? --TDIwriter 17:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Whoa, thought they (don't want to say who, so as not to spoil it for people who haven't read yet) would make it to the merge....guess I was wrong...--TylerRocks26 00:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, I have a question I want to ask before I forget. Is there going to be like, a season two? Lol, I can see it now..."Return to Total Drama Action" lol --TylerRocks26 01:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, but I beat you to that joke. Just ask TDIwriter. lol [[User:DJ Spenstar|'It's me!']] [[User talk:DJ Spenstar|'That's right, fool!']] [[User blog:DJ Spenstar|'THE MADNESS NEVER ENDS!']] 01:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Well....what else would I name it? --TDIwriter 01:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Great chapter... Not raisins? Mouse droppings? Ants? Reese and Parker are the new Stevie and Zane? Is the title of this chapter based on a song from the movie, Labyrinth? SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:29, 31 August 2009 (UTC) So many questions... 1) I have no idea what was in Kevin's toast. 2) New Stevie and Zane? I don't think so. 3) Yes, yes it is. --TDIwriter 01:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I love that movie. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I love the song, as weird as it is. --TDIwriter 01:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My sister and I randomly break into the song when we say "You remind me of..." or "What anything here?" SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:39, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Lol cool. My friend and I used to do something like that, except with the song from Karate Kid. --TDIwriter 01:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, yeah. I like how you incorporated the vest/T-shirt thing in there. Lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. Are you kidding? It was my pleasure lol, the T-Vest is a real conversation piece. --TDIwriter 01:51, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I loved Francine in this chapter. As well as the T-Vest comments. Lol. Tristan's gone... The one I thought would win your story, and you thought would win my story are gone (of course, now I think Tristan and Quinn are returning). I'm not saddened by his elimination *shrug*, not a huge fan. P.S. Did you ever notice the resemblance of Quinn's character model to Daria? I didn't do it on purpose, but the thought crossed my mind after I started coloring her, and saw that she looked best in green (I'm surprised I remembered all that). SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:10, September 9, 2009 (UTC) T-Vest = Awesome. Yeah, Tristan's gone-zo. I remember on one of the blogs you were saying he had a central character feel, and then said "watch him be the next one out," and I was thinking..."Um.....yeah.." lol. I was going to bring him into the merge, and then he would reveal his actions out of guilt, and he would be eliminated that chapter. That put him at 10th. He was never intended to win, and hardly scratched the surface of the merge, usually being placed around 10, 9, or 8th place tops. I may bring him back, I may not. As for Quinn.....no comment. I hope who I plan on bringing back works out the way I want it to. I can see a little bit of Daria in Quinn's model, but the smile really distracts me from anything else. (On a side note, Final Ten! Yay! I am exactly half way done! Anybody still in the game that you didn't think would make it to the merge?) --TDIwriter 00:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I thought Reese and Kevin would be out, by now. I also thought that Wendy and Andrew were going to make it further than Steven and Francine. (figures I get it opposite). I kind of hope you don't bring Tristan back. The Anonymous User made a final three guess for TD:BI stating that it would be Missy, Kendall, and Stevie since it wouldn't be the other three... I get what he meant, but it still made me lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:09, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I keep around characters that are convienient, Fran/Steve were more convienient to have around than Wen/Drew --TDIwriter 18:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Loved this chapter. I applaud you for thinking of a creative (yet easy) way of bringing some characters back without a visit to Playa Des Losers. I was hoping for Quinn and Charlie to come back of the twelve. I feel like their stories are unfinished, and Charlie makes for a pretty cool villain. I loved the Owen link reference. Lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! This one was fun to write, as I got to write for everyone again. Quinn was always set to return, but the male was a toss up between Charlie, who won out in the end, and Gerald, as Ithought of a storyline for him that would work. It simply came down to the fact that I like Charlie more. The whole Charlie = New Villain was completely spontaneous. I hope I can run with it. Lol. --TDIwriter 22:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I think it can work. Will it be explained why Francine was agreed upon by the majority over Rachael? SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:08, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Of course. --TDIwriter 23:09, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I was kind of thinking I overlooked something. I honestly think that the returnees had some of their best moments this chapter (especially Gerald. ROFL!). SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:16, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Francine's elimination will be explained via the next chapter. Yeah, that crazy Gerald. What a guy. It was so fun writing for everyone again, even the ones I didn't like before, like Shannon. --TDIwriter 23:19, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I thought ones like her, Gerald, and Victoria were pretty funny... This time. Lol. SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:21, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Lol. I tried hardest with Gerald, since the first time around you forgot about him. I can't have that. --TDIwriter 13:42, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think it's kinda funny that despite being a weaker team, the Ducks had more members go to the Final Ten. --TylerRocks26 00:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) If I'm correct, it's just like the TDP equivalent Ducks team. They had a bad start, but had both members of the final two in the end. --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 00:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) It's more like, the Ducks (my Ducks) didn't always play fair, that's why more got to the Final Ten. Also, I have to admit that I haven't read all of TDP. --TDIwriter 00:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Nice trivia. I gotta ask. What did Gerald, Morgan, and Steven look like in your mind? I couldn't think of Gerald not being black for some reason, but the fact that he had red hair nixed that. It took forever to come up with an idea for him, so that's why he was the last one I drew. SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) For Morgan, I pictured kinda like an upper-class looking kid, with a maroon turtleneck and black slacks. The facial expression is pretty much the same, only in my mind his smile didn't show his teeth. Steven had darker brown hair,a little more wavy, a red t-shirt, and blue jeans. Unfortunatley, I didn't know about the T-Vest yet. Gerald....I don't remember how he was in my head, I just know I didn't picture him looking like Ezekiel lol. --TDIwriter 16:26, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Interesting... Gerald looking like Ezekiel was entirely because Chris said the same thing to him that he did Ezekiel. That's all I could come up with. For Morgan, I just thought of a basketball player since I had covered other sports types... "Cool" clothing for his "I'm all that" personality. The hoodie was put on him since I hadn't made a character in a hoodie, yet. SprinklemistSend me a message. 16:33, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Yeah, hoodies are definatley 'all that'clothing, if I do say so myself. I think Gerald was just going to be an edit of Owen at first. --TDIwriter 16:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Obligatory great chapter. :P Anyway... I'm amazed every time I read your story. It's like we think the exact same way, sometimes (scary thought, I know)... Bill Paxton and Bill Pullman confuse the heck out of me. The title almost had me ROFLOLing, as well as the references to my correction. XD I guess the single tear can be prolific as it gets produced, a lot... Does that work? I think everyone was well developed and... Who doesn't love Sandra Bullock? I like that you went the other direction then I did with your gay character. But on a reality show cast by Chris Mclean, there was bound to be someone who didn't like gay people on the same team as one. I gotta say... This was my favorite chapter, yet. Seriously everything was funny, tongue in cheek, and tons of future plot points, I'm sure, as well as some answered ones. And for the record, I read your story, but not Harry Potter. Yours is way better. :) I don't even care that Kevin was eliminated, I loved everyone in this chapter so much. SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I used to get Paxton and Pullman mixed up, until I realized I've only seen Bill Pullman in one mvie, so the other must be Paxton by default. Sandra Bullock is my absolute favorite actress. As with Parker being gay, it wasn't going to be him, at first. In fact, I actually wrote the scene using the other character, but after thinking of the storyline, I decided it was much too implausible and complicated. As for how they treated him, I just decided to write the scene in the way I reacted when this girl I knew last year came out to me. I didn't care (in a good way).--TDIwriter 14:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) It reminds me of a really old season of the Real World where a guy was all nervous about coming out, like it was a big announcement, and everyone was like "... And?" I think that anyone who doesn't like Sandra Bullock is automatically a bad person. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:31, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Lol! I remember I got so mad one time because my friend and I were talking about movies, and I brought up Sandra Bullock, and he was like, "Whose that?" --TDIwriter 14:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I really want Reese to win, but that's just me. I'd be fine with nearly everyone, though. Loved the chapter. That was an awesome challenge idea, too. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:50, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I've wanted to use that challenge forever. Man...only eight chapters left..--TDIwriter 01:14, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It feels really weird when a story is over... I forgot to mention that "I regret nothing!" is my favorite line from anything, ever. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I've never finished a story. Lol, I think my favorite line from anything ever is, "Merry Christmas, movie house!" --TDIwriter 02:12, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I really don't know who I want to win, I'd be OK with almost anyone, except maybe Morgan or Laura. I am glad that all of my bottom 4 characters have been eliminated now! (Andrew, Francine, Kevin and Nicole).- The Anonymous User 02:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) In Mystery Sciece Theater 3000, whenever someone falls off a building or when they're thrown off the "audience" says "I regret nothing!" It gets me every time. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I've never actually seen Mystery Science Theater 3000. I've heard of it, though. AU, it was so weird when you told me your bottom four, since they were pretty much set to be the next four to go, lol. I thought that was kinda funny. --TDIwriter 02:21, October 22, 2009 (UTC) One of my favorite shows... As long as you see the right episode. Some of the movies are so awful that they cannot be redeemed. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I've heard of it, but I'm still not sure what it's about, lol. --TDIwriter 02:26, October 22, 2009 (UTC) It's about a guy (tthe host changes midseries) sent into space by his evil bosses. They try to break his sanity by forcing him to watch B movies. He built robot sidekicks to keep him company, and as they watch the corny movies they crack oneliners and make pop culture references through the entire thing. It's where I discovered Stevie's inspiration, Steve Reeves, in one of the movies. I think you can find "The Pod People" on Youtube. That's one of my favorite ones. SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:32, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Final Three Contest Well, the story is about at the halfway mark, so I'm holding a contest. If someone can correctly guess the final three, I'll let that person select two people who will advance to Season 2, because I really can't think of a better prize...--TDIwriter 03:53, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My guess is Tristan, Zuma, and Rachael (despite my better judgment). SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Zuma? I wouldn't have expected anyone to choose her.... --TDIwriter 04:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I try to approach these things logically. She has few ties, and can't be targeted for being in a couple, as of yet... I'm not sure how she'll be eliminated, if she is... SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, if. I'm not saying she won't or will be, I was just surprised since until about two chapters ago she was a pretty minor character. I'm also wondering what your better judgement is saying... --TDIwriter 04:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My better judgment is saying that it's far too predictable for Rachael to be in the finals. It's been done... A lot. SprinklemistSend me a message. 04:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Point taken. --TDIwriter 04:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My new (overdue) guess, Zuma, Charlie, and Kevin. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:48, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see you dropped Rachael. --TDIwriter 01:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Zuma, Kevin, Rachael. --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 01:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I think my guess is going to be Steven, Reese and Rachael for the final 3. Steven? Zuma? You guys are droppin' some wildcard guesss lol. (Again, I'm just saying that because I wouldn't expect anyone to guess them) --TDIwriter 13:50, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Steven, Rachael, and Zuma! User:cards777 Thanks for your guess! (There's Steven and Zuma popping up again...lol) --TDIwriter 01:08, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I have to change mine... Quinn, Zuma, Parker. Random. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:39, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Rachael, Zuma, Reese. --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 14:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Man, you usually have the right guess the first time. Lol. --TDIwriter 14:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Not this time. XD --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 14:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Zuma, Nicole, and Morgan --Goldenshane 22:52, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I...uh...okay, I didn't like Chapter 15. Not one bit except for the running gag of the prolific (or is it proverbial?) tear. It really made me angry that you made Charlie the antagonist, plus with all that idiotic gangsta talk. Okay...um...I...I'm flaming this story, aren't I? I should stop. Skipper Dan's trapped in the drive-thru 02:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hey, you didn't like the chapter, then you didn't like it. Oh well. I wasn't trying to make Charlie sound gansta, I was trying, and apparently failing at a Brooklyn accent. Lol, you're mad that he's an antagonist? --TDIwriter 02:31, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I thought that even though he was this annoying flirtatious type, he would still be fun-loving and laid back. I never like any antagonists. Not Simon, not Rob, not Jocelyn, not Missy or Quintin or Zane, not Vince, not Rachel. And now I don't like Charlie. I think the story would be fairly boring without an antagonist, though. TDI sure would have been... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) I see. Well, sorry. --TDIwriter 01:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It's funny, cuz this was my favorite chapter. XD That's funny... Right? 8( SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:50, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I guess it's a little more ironic than it is funny.....lol. --TDIwriter 01:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Zuma, Steven, and Rachael. --Goldenshane 19:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Man, Sprinklemist, your guess is out again, lol. --TDIwriter 21:43, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'll get it this time. I'll get it this time. Reese, Steven, Quinn (trying something different, I'll be back next week with a new guess, I'm sure) SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm out because of Rachael being eliminated :( my new guess is Steven, Zuma, And Quinn!! --Cards777Is there any reason to involve the cops?? 14:42, November 25, 2009 (UTC) SPOILERS!!! Lol, anyway, interesting guess. --TDIwriter 14:48, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Zuma, Steven, and Morgan --Goldenshane 16:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The Latest Chapter This chapter was fantastic. I loved Reese's reaction to the movie, his moustache, Dolly, and the Fruit Stripes gum. So funny... Reese is my favorite by far now, if he wasn't already. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I actually wasn't too sure about this one, I ended up doing something completely different from what I planned. I pretty much wrote this in a hurry, after noticing I hadn't updated in like, eleven days. I'm glad you liked it, though. --TDIwriter 01:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh man... There were so many awesome moments this chapter. Gary, Spense, Brandon, Yancy, three-way ties, Reese's random soul patch, T-vests as the soul patch of the torso, the sudden popularity of cyan, but none of them top Morgan Morgendorffer. XD XD XD Great job. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! And I guess your better judgement was correct, Rachael won't be in the final three. --TDIwriter 15:15, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I had that strong feeling that she wouldn't be. I mean... She was labeled The Antagonist. I hoped you weren't that obvious. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Lol. Well, originally, she was going to win..--TDIwriter 15:26, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? That would have been epic. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:30, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to make the new ending just as epic. --TDIwriter 15:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I have faith in you. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. That makes one of us, lol. --TDIwriter 15:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Excuse me for coming in but, wwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaaattttttt!!!!!!! Racheal should've won! You would've made history! Oh well, can't wait to see the winnery ending! Zuma, I mean, Debbie, FTW! --Goldenshane 16:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) History? For an antagonist winning? Well, anyone (thats left in the game) could win, right? Then again....anyone could always end up in third. --TDIwriter 16:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) So far, that hasn't happened either. Or an all guy final 2. --Goldenshane 16:45, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I meant for a returning person to win. I hope Quinn or Zuma win, I LOVE them! --Goldenshane 16:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) True. --TDIwriter 16:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You LOVE them? Awesome. I hope you aren't disappointed with what happens. --TDIwriter 16:50, November 25, 2009 (UTC) What? Quinn and Zuma aren't gonna win? NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! LOL! --Goldenshane 17:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Lol. We'll see....we'll see...--TDIwriter 18:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) YAY! Great new chapter, dude. --Goldenshane 20:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Lol, what's with the 'Yay'? --TDIwriter 20:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I didn't like Charlie. --Goldenshane 21:03, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Another great chapter. Steven and Reese were awesome as always, but so was Quinn. I'm really glad Charlie and Morgan are out as I think I like the other five better. Once again, quite a few funny moments. SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sprinklemist. I guess it's a good thing I changed this chapter. I started it with Morgan and Steven being tied together, and both were going to be eliminated. Anyway, sorry this chapter took forever to get put up. The reason it was so late was I went ahead and wrote the first three episodes of RTDA. (I ended up changing the cast, slighty). --TDIwriter 21:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) No hurry. Though I need my RtTDI fix every now and then. I'm super glad it wasn't Steven (ironic, isn't it?). But Reese is still my favorite. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I remember you saying "I hope Steven doesn't win, and he could fall victim to some plot twist, as well." --TDIwriter 23:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Good memory, but I find it good not to dwell on the past. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. BTW, your guess for final three wasn't proven wrong this week, huzzah! Of course, it could always be wrong...NEXT week, lol. --TDIwriter 23:43, December 26, 2009 (UTC)